Ramasse les morceaux
by Dumakey
Summary: Où Derek réagit. (Série de textes)
1. Chapter 1

_Même pas désolée. Puis peut être - sûrement - que ça va se transformer en recueil de drabbles d'abord. _

* * *

><p>On était fin décembre. Les fêtes de noël approchaient et la bande s'était concentrée au loft, les murs encore debout après toutes ces années de batailles.<p>

Quand Stiles avait débarqué avec Scott, chargé jusqu'aux yeux de sacs de course, Derek était en train de se disputer avec Erica. Ou Erica disputait Derek. Le brun était, dans tous les cas, appuyé contre l'immense baie vitrée rendue noire par la robe de la nuit, ses bras croisés. Le verre d'alcool emprisonné dans une paume et ses sourcils froncés montraient que la chose ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

- On a raté un épisode ? Laissa échapper Stiles, en se déchargeant doucement de ce qui l'encombrait. Comme Scott, il agissait sans brusquerie. Ils avait pénétré dans la cage aux tigres, évidemment après la fuite de Vernon.

Erica avait ses grands cheveux blonds froissés et son t-shirt – sûrement celui de Boyd, en fait – tendu par la rondeur de son ventre. Elle semblait fulminer.

- C'est Derek ! rugit-elle en fixant Stiles, pointant l'incriminé du doigt. C'est toujours lui ! Je peux pas faire deux putains de pas (Oh Erica ! souffla Scott.) – la ferme McCall – sans qu'il se précipite pour me remettre au pieu. Dis-lui bordel que je suis enceinte, pas à l'article de la mort !

Stiles regarda ses lèvres trembler et il compta jusqu'à trois : elle explosa soudainement en larmes avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon :

- Tu devrais réagir quand les gens pleurent.

- Je le fais, je roule des yeux.

La bouche de Stilinski junior dégringola. _Sérieusement ? _

- Non, je veux dir-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut plutôt coupé par une fanfare à l'étage et Derek qui avait détourné son attention de lui. L'homme disparut pour revenir avec un sachet de guimauves au chocolat, qu'Erica arracha – à peine l'avait-il tendu – quand elle déboula des escaliers pour déguerpir vers la porte d'entrée, doudoune sur le dos et bottes aux pieds.

Bon peut être qu' – à sa manière – il savait gérer. _Peut être_ _surtout_ les crises d'une femme enceinte.

* * *

><p><em>Avec amour,<em>

_Charlie. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sûrement pas pour Chewre. (Devines-tu mon sourire ?)_

_30 décembre: Petite édite, j'ai eu la malheureuse idée de vouloir relire mon texte et j'ai dû perdre au moins 127 cheveux dans l'histoire... _

* * *

><p>Au départ, rien n'avait mal commencé. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour manger au loft, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cours l'après-midi et que Derek n'avait ronchonné seulement qu'une fois : en leur ouvrant la porte. Ils étaient en plein repas quand la menace, dont l'ombre planait sur la ville depuis quelques jours, se pointa méchamment. Ils avaient alors abandonné leur activité et<p>

- Vraiment on devrait apprendre ce que signifie passer une après-midi normale, comme des gens normaux, à faire des trucs normaux : savoir profiter comme des lycéens dont les profs sont absents, au lieu de se porter gentiment volontaire pour la potence.

Derek lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Arrête de me faire porter le chapeau, aboya-t-il.

- Je ne te fais – oh vraiment, Derek ? Un chapeau ? Comme c'est charmant.

Stiles évita le bout de gravas que son compagnon d'infortune lui lança.

- Tu aurais pu me tuer, jappa-t-il, en voyant le bout de mur s'écraser plus loin.

- Comme si...

Et vraiment, il ne chercha pas à argumenter parce que Derek Hale restait obstinément tourné à humer l'air comme un idiot, et qu'il était agacé.

La menace consistait en des sorcières et, après avoir trouvé deux renards écorchés sur le pallier, ils les avaient pisté. Ce qui avait conduit dans la forêt, puis à se retrouver isolé des autres avec l'abruti d'alpha, et finalement à être coincé sous des ruines qui avaient faillies les écraser en tombant, enfin elles avaient plutôt failli écraser Derek mais Stiles savait toujours être secourable.

* * *

><p>- Arrête de marmonner.<p>

Stiles sursauta et se retourna sur Derek. Ce dernier était assis contre des débris, à l'autre bout de l'espace clos. Il avait de la poussière dans les cheveux et sur les épaules. Le fils du shérif détourna rapidement le regard parce qu'il se souvint qu'il était en colère contre lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Il entendit un profond soupir, comme si le plus vieux essayait de juguler un agacement et de faire bonne figure.

- On va être coincé ensemble pendant un moment donc autant se supporter. Alors, arrête de marmonner et de t'agiter.

- Mais tu te fous de moi ? le coupa Stiles, et il était de nouveau tourné vers lui, à le fusiller du regard. On serait tout bonnement pas là, si tu n'avais pas encore eu ton – putain – de complexe du héros solitaire !

- Personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre.

- Hale ! Tu as disparu d'un coup, et je me suis retrouvé seul en plein milieu de... nul part, en fait ! Puis, quand je commençais à paniquer sévère, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd et j'ai couru pour découvrir quoi ? Devine !

- Stiles, grogna Derek.

- Oh bordel ferme-la, juste ! T'étais en galère et on était censé rester ensemble.

Ils s'affrontèrent plusieurs minutes visuellement, et Stilinski finit par soupirer, retournant à la contemplation du caillou qu'il chahutait avec sa Converse.

- T'aurais du aller chercher les autres.

Il fixa de nouveau subitement Derek.

- Pardon ? fit-il, mais la colère bouillonnait déjà sous la peau de sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, répondit Hale, sans le regarder.

Et les débris corrodant, sous les côtes de Stiles, n'était plus de la colère mais presque de la rage. _Derek ne le regardait même pas_. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds.

- Connard ! T'es qu'un putain de connard ! T'allais mourir. Tu penses que je pouvais te laisser mourir ? J'en avais rien à foutre d'aller chercher les autres !

- Je m'en serais sorti.

Le ton impassible ne fit qu'échauffer un peu plus Stiles.

- Bien entendu ! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris depuis le temps ? que Derek Hale s'en sort toujours. (Il fit quelques pas vers son homologue, et entra dans son espace personnel.) Pardon.

Ils se fixèrent férocement alors que Derek se relevait pour dominer Stiles, à son tour. Ce dernier allait le bousculer quand ses yeux accrochèrent le pull de l'alpha, le tissu bleu nuit couvert de poussière, humide et déchiré bien au-dessus de la hanche gauche. La colère rampa autour de ses entrailles pour les enserrer dans une poigne glacée, c'était soudainement de l'effroi. Et, bien avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, Stiles saisit le vêtement pour le remonter sur son ventre.

- T'as un trou dans le bide, Derek, et tu guéris pas. Pourquoi tu guéris pas ?

_Ok, peut être qu'il commençait à s'affoler_. Une blessure perçait la fermeté du ventre, juste sous les côtes. La chair déchirée était brune et sale, suintante d'un sang grenat.

Derek repoussa la main tendue sur son abdomen alors que l'adolescent répétait « pourquoi », et tira sur son haut.

- Un caveau nous est tombé dessus, Stiles.

- Mais, moi, je –

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce qu'il se souvint que Derek, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'avait abrité de l'effondrement avec son propre corps. Il avala de travers, épinglé par le regard vert-d'eau du plus vieux. Stiles ne s'énerva pas, il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de frapper ses épaules pour y demeurer.

- Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? soupira-t-il.

Derek continua de le fixer, muet, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Le fils du shérif le vit reculer, en fronçant davantage les sourcils, secouer la tête tandis qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur du silence. Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait commencer à chahuter la pulpe de sa lippe inférieure lorsque Derek prit la parole.

- Je sais pas, quand j'ai pénétré dans le caveau pour les attraper... puis t'es arrivé et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser la question.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, fit quelques pas et agita les bras.

- Merde, tu peux pas faire une phrase correcte.

_Ok, il s'affolait._

Le nez de Derek se fronça. La remarque du plus jeune l'offensa, parce que – _merci bien – _ mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : que Stiles remarque qu'il était diminué.

- Je crois que je suis privé de mes pouvoirs.

Le fils du shérif s'immobilisa.

- Par – pour toujours ? balbutia-t-il, et dans sa tête le bazar rentrait un peu dans l'ordre, notamment « le pourquoi du comment Hale ne les avait pas encore sorti de là ».

Le dit-Hale passa une main sur sa nuque, et commença à bouger comme un fauve en cage.

- Non. On ne peut pas priver une personne de quelque chose, qui la constitue, de manière irréversible.

- Donc tu penses que ? l'encouragea l'adolescent.

- Qu'avec le temps qui leur était donné, elles ne pouvaient qu'ensorceler ce caveau pour espérer m'y coincé et me t-

- Donc si on sort de là, tu pourras guérir !

Il ne tint pas compte que Stiles l'avait coupé, parce qu'il voyait la colère ramper de nouveau sur ses traits.

- Bordel ! Tu savais et tu voulais que je ne vienne pas après toi, connard !

Derek eut la décence de se tourner pour rouler des yeux.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa un peu. Stiles à ruminer des insultes dans un coin, Derek à examiner l'endroit pour trouver une sortie. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. À peine des regards. Enfin, le fils du shérif nierait, il voulait juste s'assurer que l'autre abruti ne tombe pas dans les vapes.<p>

* * *

><p>- Putain, Hale !<p>

Stiles alternait un regard halluciné entre Hale-connard-Junior et les débris de mur qui venaient de rouler (trop) près de ses orteils. L'ignorant, Derek prit appuie sur la chute de gravas avec son pieds droit et se remit à tirer sur ce qu'il semblait convoiter. À savoir un bout d'armature en métal.

- Oh. En plus, il veut rapporter des souvenirs. Merveilleux. Vraiment.

Toujours sans faire le plaisir à Stiles de relever le moindre de ses piques, il balança la barre à ses pieds. La chose provoqua un bruit du diable et une expression démente chez son compagnon d'infortune.

- Prends-la et frappe n'importe quoi qui pourrait créer une résonance, ça va aider les autres à nous trouver.

Stilinski ramassa la branche métallique du bout des doigts, en se levant, et arma son bras.

- Je peux frapper ta tête ? Sûr que ça fera une résonance.

* * *

><p>Derek commença à s'inquiéter quand il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Après avoir donné le morceau d'armature à Stiles, celui-ci s'était mis à cogner un peu partout en marmonnant de vieux standards de rock. Maintenant, c'était silencieux.<p>

Ses sourcils disparurent presque dans ses cheveux quand il remarqua que le fils du shérif, assit à son opposé, le fixait, très sérieusement et en silence, avec une expression renfrognée.

Le loup-garou s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, parce que : envie de désarmer la situation, quand Stiles leva sa main pour l'interrompre :

- Chut. Ne dis rien. Je viens juste de me calmer, et vraiment je pense que tu vas réussir à tout fiche en l'air. Sérieux, Derek, je pense aussi que je commence à développer des dons d'extra-voyance – genre comme madame Irma – pour les stupidités lupines, d'ailleurs pour tout le monde en fait. Alors, je t'en prie : tais-toi.

Stiles inspira bruyamment. Il fronça les sourcils davantage et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Derek crut l'entendre grogner « merveilleux », et compatir quand il le vit relever la tête subitement, faisant craquer méchamment son cou, pour l'épingler d'un regard brun perçant.

- Ça va ? Enfin tu vas bien physiquement ? Je te cause pas de l'atmosphère et tout ça, expira d'un coup le jeune homme alors que le loup garou le fixait d'une drôle de manière.

Stiles s'était remit à chahuter sa lèvre inférieure, et Derek n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des incisives blanches qui passaient sous l'ourlet de la lippe supérieure, et ripaient sur la pulpe rose pour la malmener. Quand il chercha à s'arracher de ce ballet, il tomba dans les iris whisky. Robe d'une ambre presque rouge, aux enluminures dorées. Stiles le fixait, et ses yeux semblaient grands, ainsi parés de cils noirs et serrés, comme prêts à obtenir les promesses d'un monde alors qu'il ne lui demandait que comment il allait. À lui. Derek Hale.

Une langue de feu passa sous sa peau. Une douleur plus vive mordit les chairs écorchées, au-dessus de sa hanche. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux, et le regard de Stiles lui donnait l'impression qu'on l'écorchait, que l'on avait jeter une main ouverte dans son ventre et que l'on serrait ses entrailles.

Il était en colère de ne pas guérir, de ne pas avoir été suffisamment attentif, d'avoir amené l'adolescent à être piégé avec lui. D'être faible.

Il mit cela sur le compte de la fièvre, mais il décida qu'il devait ramasser les morceaux. Et peut être qu'il commençait à perdre l'esprit, aussi. Pourtant, il répondit à Stiles et apprécia le soulagement, dans ses yeux, que le fils du shérif voulut masquer. « Je vais bien. » _Je t'assure_.

* * *

><p>Stiles flânait le long des débris, chantonnant une musique de Caribou, quand un soupir, comme un gémissement, saisit son attention. Il se tourna en haussant les sourcils. La boutade sarcastique, qui chatouillait ses lèvres, s'évanouit morte-née quand il avisa la grande silhouette de Hale. Ses traits étaient froissés et pâles. Et, Stilinski eut un sursaut lorsqu'il le vit secouer la tête pour reprendre une moindre maîtrise de lui-même, chasser la brume qui s'était déposée sur sa rétine.<p>

- Derek ?

Le temps qu'il se déplace, Derek lui jetait un regard fiévreux et sa main glissait sur les décombres pour ne plus soutenir son poids.

- Oh putain !

Stiles dérapa, dans sa précipitation, et finit sur les genoux.

Il était près de l'aîné, et resta un moment les bras mous, sans savoir quoi faire, puis Derek eut un soupir douloureux, et il avait ses mains sur la blessure.

- Abruti, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Et peut être que son ton était un peu aigu et vacillant, mais le fils du shérif avait peur. Phobos avait passé ses mains sous sa peau, avait fait glisser ses doigts entre ses os pour pincer son cœur et son gorge. Il était apeuré mais aussi en colère. Contre Hale, mais tellement contre lui-même : de s'être réfugié dans l'apparente force de Derek, de s'être laissé rassurer aussi facilement parce que – malgré tout – la situation l'avait secoué, d'avoir oublié que l'alpha n'était pas invincible, encore moins affaibli, en étant privé de ses pouvoirs et blessé.

Il pressa la blessure, mais Hale avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Derek leva un bras, essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Stiles, mais son membre retomba comme un poids mort sur les cuisses de l'adolescent.

- Arrête de t'agiter, imbécile.

Les mots se précipitaient contre sa bouche.

- Vraiment, arrête. T'en fous partout.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un drôle de regard, et la fièvre qui brûlait sur ses pupilles, fit déglutir le jeune homme. Derek ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de se débattre, mais alors qu'il tentait une énième ébauche de mouvement, il retomba lourdement.

- Stiles, dégage, grogna-t-il, sans même regarder l'apostrophé.

- Oh grande idée ! Tu veux que j'aille où ? À l'autre bout peut être ? Oh non, attends, je vais juste sortir de là; parce qu'après tout, je peux le faire mais – si j'ai attendu presque trois heures ici – c'était pour rester juste enfermé avec toi. Parce que j'aime être enfermé avec toi, connard. Tellement.

Derek lui jeta un regard étrange, et l'emportement de Stiles s'essouffla.

- Je – je voulais pas dire ça.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer sur du silence. Un silence qui s'étira jusqu'à :

- Tu es là.

Et Stiles releva, encore une fois, subitement la tête, à en faire craquer son cou. Derek le regardait toujours étrangement, une drôle d'expression sur le visage, presque douce.

- Oh mon dieu mais tu délires !

Et Stiles paniqua.

* * *

><p>Quand Derek lui donna un coup pour qu'il se calme, il le fit. Il revint vers lui, quasi timide. Au début, il n'osa pas le toucher. Puis, Derek s'affaissa un peu, ferma ses yeux, eut le souffle qui ralentit et le cœur de Stiles – lui – palpita de terreur, alors l'adolescent tendit la main pour toucher le grand corps blessé. Il se rapprocha. Sa gorge se serra. Il observa le visage pâle, la barbe noire qui mangeait la mâchoire carrée et respectait les lèvres minces, la peau un peu moite et grise. Et « hey Derek, tu dors pas ». Il tendit les doigts pour s'assurer que non, et il le toucha – ce visage. Puis, c'était très bizarre parce que Derek sembla sursauter et ouvrit les yeux. Des disques vert-d'eau bordé de rouille se dévoilèrent, Stiles avala de travers. Il était près. Sourwolf resta silencieux, le fixa. Et Stiles était persuadé qu'un truc ce serait passé si « Ouhouh Stiles ! J'arrive mon frère ! Tu vas bien ? T'es en vie, mec ? Désolé, désolé. On arrive... Euh qu'est-ce que tu fous contre Derek ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles ne vit pas Derek pendant plusieurs jours. Ne lui adressa pas la parole. N'envoya et ne reçut aucun message ou appel. Pas qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages ou de s'appeler.<p>

C'était la veille du réveillon de noël, et Stiles avait décoré la maison et fait à manger pendant plusieurs jours. Absolument abîmé dans des activités farfelues pour ne pas trop penser. Pas qu'il avait réussi.

_Ko au loft. Une partie de la meute a déserté. Isaac a ramené Erica et Boyd à la maison. Peter disparu comme d'hab. Crois que Derek a grogné sur tout le monde._ Le fils du shérif lut le message de Scott et jeta son téléphone près de lui, dans les coussins, avant de soupirer.

- Le fait ? Le fait pas ?

Il bondit d'un coup hors du canapé, saisit ses clés et trébucha dans sa course pour rejoindre sa Jeep. Genre sans réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stiles pénétra dans le loft, il y avait des guirlandes de lumière bleue partout : accrochées aux murs, pendues sur l'énorme abat-jour de la pièce principale et sur la baie vitrée, tombant jusqu'au sol.<p>

Tout le loft était bleu.

Il fit un pas, juste après avoir descendu les marches, et sa Converse crissa. Il venait de marcher sur des débris de verre. Il grimaça, pensant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas lui, mais que ça venait du tas informe d'éclats et de fils électriques, jeté dans un coin. Un carton éventré déversant un monticule de décorations de noël brisées. _Oh..._

- Donc : je crois avoir trouvé l'origine de la dispute.

Parce que Stilinski voyait très bien les louveteaux vouloir mettre des ampoules colorées partout, et Derek ne pas être d'accord.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles eut l'impression qu'il avait manqué de s'écraser la tête contre une poutre en acier, quand la voix grave de Derek retentit, tellement il sursauta. Il recula et agita ses membres, en babillant :

- Je – tu as vu le – j'aime beaucoup la déco, sérieux.

Derek croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils. Et, Stiles jurerait jusqu'à sa mort : non, il ne venait pas d'être excité par le mouvement que venait de faire leur abruti d'alpha, sûrement pas par le t-shirt à manche longue qui moulait ses larges épaules, pas plus par ses bras découverts jusqu'au coude, ni par le mouvement des muscles sous sa peau.

Hale grogna parce que Stilinski ne faisait plus attention aux environs et avait le regard abîmé dans quelque chose. En fait, il fixait les poignets épais du plus vieux, alternant avec la finesse des siens.

- Ouais. Désolé. Pas le bon sujet.

Il parla, balayant l'air d'une main, sans vraiment le regarder. Alors, il releva un drôle de regard vers Derek, et celui-ci se rendit compte que son odeur avait changé.

Stiles l'épinglait d'un regard velouté, ses pommettes un peu roses.

- Tu devrais pas être ailleurs ?

- Hein ? Pardon ?

L'adolescent papillonna des yeux deux-trois secondes, et l'afreux-alpha dut serrer ses poings dans ses bras croisés.

- Ah ouais. Bah, mon père travaille ce soir et Scott a ouvert une auberge pour couple de louveteaux terribles. Pas que je voulais pas y aller mais tenir la chandelle, c'est pas trop mon truc. Puis, là, ça aurait plutôt été une sorte de chandelier parce que ça fait deux couples et – ok, je me tais.

Derek fronça davantage les sourcils, toujours silencieux.

- Je vais y aller parce qu – je vais y aller. J'y vais là.

Stiles recula doucement avant de presque trébucher sur les marches et, de se retourner, pour voir où il posait les pieds. Hale regarda le battant de fer se refermer sur la silhouette mince. L'odeur du fils du shérif était partout. Il inspira un grand coup et relâcha ses bras, brassant l'air, en faisant de longs pas. Puis, il s'arrêta soudainement parce que :

- Bon ok. Tu vas m'écouter. Je crois que je développe des obsessions. Bon ok, j'en avais déjà quelques une avant, comme le surnaturel, les oranges avec le chocolat ou apprendre l'elfique. Mais, là, ça devient grave et – toi! – tu me soules. Tu piges rien ou alors si, mais tu t'en fous. Je crois que je suis obsédé par toi, et-par-ton-corps-et-par-tes-yeux-et-par-tes-expressions et c'est pas qu'à cause de ton côté loup-garou – bon y'a de ça – mais c'est plutôt sexuel. Beaucoup. Et pas que. Et – oh putain ! - je vais mourir de honte !

Stiles disparu, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, avec ses joues rouges et sa lèvre malmenée.

Derek l'attrapa avant qu'il ne passe la porte. La lumière des guirlandes les couvait.

- Tu es bleu, bredouilla l'adolescent.

L'aîné fit encore un pas dans son espace personnel, et le fils du shérif déglutit :

- J'aime le bleu.

Et, vraiment, Derek ne sut pas si c'était par agacement ou par envie, mais il se jeta sur Stiles pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ripèrent sur celles du plus jeune. Stiles sentit la barbe griffer sa peau, ses yeux s'écarquiller. Puis, Derek fit vibrer sa gorge en une sorte de grognement, en appuyant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne, et il répondit au baiser, refermant ses poings sur le pull de l'aîné. Il eut un rire idiot quand des bras forts serrèrent sa taille.

* * *

><p><em>Joyeuses fêtes ! Je voulais le poster pour noël, mais vous me connaissez: moi et les échéances ça fait un milliard de différence. <em>

_D'autres parutions vont suivre, parce que ça fourmille sous l'os de mon front, puis que je vous dois bien la suite de mes histoires. Vous aurez compris aussi que ce recueil ne sera pas seulement fait de drabbles: parce que parfois, je m'emballe de trop. _

_Avec tendresse,_

_Charlie. _


End file.
